


casual sabotage

by lovemarket



Series: get your head in the game! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Team, M/M, Rival Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: The West Side Blue Jays versus the Northern Rams. Division A Championships. College admissions and recruitment season. Donghyuck has it rough.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: get your head in the game! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	casual sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost... i was going to add some stuff but realized i liked it the way it was so i'm just posting it again :]

There's five minutes left in the fourth quarter of the last lacrosse game of the season, the Division A/District Championship. The West Side Blue Jays versus the Northern Rams. Donghyuck stands in the attack zone at attention and on his toes, waiting for any one of the middles to pass him.

He breathes out of his nose heavily, biting down on his mouth piece as he watches Jeno transition the ball to Yangyang who approaches the attack zone.

Donghyuck glances over to Chenle who isn't open, double teamed by the Ram’s defense. Then there's sunwoo, occupied by another defender. Donghyuck waves his crosse, hoping to get Yangyang’s attention. 

Yangyang passes it to him as he approaches. Donghyuck turns around quickly, making his way to the goal when a defender cross checks him, sending him to the ground.

The wind is knocked out of his lungs and he wheezes, barely hearing the whistle from the referee. "Hey, what the hell!" He exclaims as he gets up after spitting out his mouth guard, looking at the defender who fouled him.

It’s no surprise that Huang Renjun stands there, mouth piece hanging from his helmet. "How is that a foul?" He shouts at the ref. Donghyuck pushes him, "No cross checking."

Renjun pushes him back, "Don’t fucking touch me."

Donghyuck scowls, "You touched me first, ass!" He pushes him, harder this time, causing Renjun to stumble back. "Don’t fucking cross check and there won't be a fucking problem!"

Renjun gets all up in Donghyuck's personal space. "Watch your fucking mouth, Lee."

The ref blows his whistle again, louder and longer this time. jeno pulls at donghyuck's jersey to get him away from renjun. "six and twenty-three, in the penalty box. three minutes."

Donghyuck looks at Jeno who sports a disappointed expression. Donghyuck's coach pats him on the shoulder as he passes the team bench to get into the penalty box, Renjun entering from the other side. They sit on opposite ends of the bench, harboring the same arms crossed over their chest, stick between their legs, and an angry expression on their faces.

"You know what, I'm glad I fouled you out, Lee. Now I get to see the Rams lose."

Donghyuck snorts. "What makes you think any of my attackers can't score a goal in the next two minutes?"

Renjun shrugs, Donghyuck notices from his peripheral vision. "The fact that my defenders aren't double teaming and now your attackers are in trouble without us."

Donghyuck squints his eyes, standing closer to the plastic covering to prevent players in the penalty box from getting hit with a stray ball.

He scowls, turning back to Renjun. "This is all your fault."

Renjun raises an eyebrow. "If you didn't run into my stick, we'd still be out there."

Donghyuck scoffs. " _Me_? you're the one who fucking cross checked me."

"Tough luck." Renjun replies, finishing the conversation and standing on the other side of the penalty box. 

At the thirty-second mark, chenle scores a goal. Donghyuck glances at Renjun whose entire focus is stuck on the field. He looks exactly like his coach, arms crossed and blank stare. 

Now there are fifteen seconds left and both teams have been at a disadvantage in the power play, both with a man down due to Donghyuck and Renjun being in the penalty box. 

Donghyuck's heart is in his ass. The time runs out and the scoreboard reads 3-2, Rams. They just won the Division A Championship. 

He runs out of the penalty box to celebrate, cheering and giving high fives.

The teams line up to bid each other a good game, most of the Blue Jays players just give a measly handshake and that's it. Captains stand at the back of the line and when donghyuck meets up with Renjun again, they stand in silence for a moment.

Everyone on the blue jays and rams know about -- can _see_ \-- their rivalry. Renjun and Donghyuck have been in this _'rivalry'_ ever since they came out of the womb despite being close family friends. It really started freshman year in the Lax 14s club season, Renjun taking the captain spot from Donghyuck after the latter sprained his tibia in a pre-season scrimmage, leaving him out of the season. In the middle of the school year, Donghyuck's family moved away, an often occurrence due to his father's job.

Donghyuck returned the summer of junior year, joined a new club team, moved high schools and was an entirely new person. He and Renjun acted like strangers, thus their rivalry coming to fruition and leading them to today.

Renjun holds his hand out, standing with confidence, "Good game, Lee."

Donghyuck nods slightly, shaking Renjun's hand. "Good game."

They go their separate ways and when Donghyuck gets back to the lobby after a shower he's confused. "Where did everyone else go?"

The only other people in the lobby are his coach, and Renjun and his coach. “We have some good news for you two." Donghyuck's coach starts, revealing a sealed vanilla envelope from behind his back.

Donghyuck glances between it and his coach when the envelope is handed to him, still clueless as to what's going on.

"Open it, dimwit," Renjun nudges his side.

The envelope reads:

> **_CONGRATULATIONS LEE DONGHYUCK._**
> 
> **_CONGRATS! YOU'VE BEEN ADMITTED TO THE UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA. AT OUR DIVISION I INSTITUTION, WE HOPE YOU WILL ACCEPT THE ADMITTANCE TO THE UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA MEN’S LACROSSE TEAM._ **

Donghyuck stops reading, blood rushing to his head. "No way... No fucking way!"

Their coaches smile and nod, "You two are amazing players, so we hope you'll do us proud and commit to USC."

Donghyuck turns to Renjun, who's still staring at the letter. "Hey, Huang. what do you say to playing on the same team again?" Renjun smirks, looking up at him. "For four years? You’d have to pay me."

Their coaches laugh. "Seriously, kids. think about it."

They walk to the entrance of the club together, letters in hand and a contemplative silence. "Need a ride?" Donghyuck asks, slinging his lacrosse bag into the backseat of his car.

Renjun just nods. They may be rivals, sworn enemies (even that's an exaggeration) but it's mostly a ruse for the field and maybe even a bit of an ego thing.

Donghyuck walks Renjun to his door. "So," he nods to the letter tucked underneath his arm. "What’re you thinking?"

Renjun looks at Donghyuck. "Wherever you go, I go. you know that."

"February sixth." Donghyuck reminds him. National Signing Day is a few weeks away and this is the best offer the both of them have got so far. Renjun hums, "Ready to be a Trojan?” Donghyuck smiles. “You’ll look good in red and gold.” 

“You think so?” Renjun snorts. 

Donghyuck presses a kiss to Renjun’s temple. “I know so.” 

When the pictures are posted across all NCAA social media platforms and to Donghyuck and Renjun’s own social medias a few days after National Signing Day, Renjun and Donghyuck sitting next to each other with the USC Trojans logo easily in view, Donghyuck gets bombarded at his next practice.

“Why the hell would you sign to the same team as the guy you hate?” Jeno asks Donghyuck as they do shooting drills on the dome field. Donghyuck just smiles.

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/lcvemarket)   
> 


End file.
